playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Shao Kahn
Shao Kahn 'is the main antagonist of the ''Mortal Kombat ''series, and would be playable in ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His Minion is Sindel. Biography '''KONQUEROR OF THE NETHERREALM Shao Kahn is represented as the embodiment of evil. He is also known for his extreme callousness, brutality, ferocity in battle, and his fondness of personal executions, though he has occasionally spared the lives of his subordinates, if they prove their worth, and his victims such as Sindel and Kitana, raising the latter like his own daughter and treating the former like his own wife. However, his true power that has served him well and allowed him to rise above the image of a mere warlord is his high intelligence and profound knowledge of the black arts. THE LEGACY OF SHAO KAHN *''Mortal Kombat II'' *''Mortal Kombat III'' *''Mortal Kombat Trilogy'' *''Mortal Kombat 4'' *''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance'' *''Mortal Kombat: Deception'' *''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon'' *''Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe'' *''Mortal Kombat (2011)'' Arcade Opening Kahn is seeking a way to travel to Earthrealm after his Mortal Kombat tournament proves to be a failure. Soon, rifts begin opening up in the Netherrealm and Shao Kahn manages to slip through one, feeling a power that could make him strong enough to travel to the mortal realm. Rival Name: Calypso Reason: Shao Kahn seeks Calypso in order to wish himself to Earthrealm, but Calypso refuses to grant his wish due to the fact that, although Shao Kahn has proven himself in combat, he did not win Twisted Metal. Angered, Shao Kahn immediately challenges Calypso to Mortal Kombat. Connection: Both are arguably the main antagonists of their franchises, and host a tournament that shares the name of their series (Twisted Metal tournament, Mortal Kombat tournament). They are also, in a sense, the strongest characters of their series, with Shao Kahn being one of the most brutal Kombatants, and Calypso having the demonic power to grant wishes, and then give them negative consequences. Both are able to resurrect the dead and are classic characters. Both come from video game series that are famous for their excessive violence. Ending After defeating Polygon Man, Shao Kahn returns to his world. Now infused with Polygon Man's power, Kahn breaks through to Earthrealm and leaves nothing but destruction in his wake. He is challenged by his brother Raiden and Liu Kang, but easily defeats them, ready to finish them off as his story ends. Gameplay Shao Kahn would use his arsenal of attacks from Mortal Kombat. Just like in his home series, Shao Kahn would be a fast tank. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Hammer Combo' - Kahn will attack with his hammer *'Charging Spikes' - + Shao Kahn rams his opponent with his shoulder and leave a shadow trail behind. *'Uplifting Knee'- + Kahn performs a rising knee attack. *'Light Spear' - + Kahn will crouch and throw a large spear at the opponents *'Air Hammer Combo' - (Air) *'Air Charging Spikes' - + (Air) *'Skyward Knee' - + (Air) Kahn performs Uplifting Knee in the air, and can follow with a chain combo. *'Air Light Spear '- + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Hammer Dance' - Shao Kahn swings his hammer around at a high speed, causing high knockback *'Hammer Throw' - + He throws his hammer, which has high knockback *'Hammer Swing' - + Shao Kahn uppercuts the opponent with his hammer, which can be followed up with a juggling combo *'Headcrusher' - + Shao Kahn slams his hammer into the ground. *'Explosive Ball' - (Air) Kahn fires a green energy ball (Chargeable) *'Air Hammer Throw' - + (Air) *'Air Hammer Swing' - + (Air) *'Air Headcrusher '- + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Emperor's Shield'- Kahn can deflect attacks *'Mystic Choke' - + Kahn engulfs the opponent in a force field. He will then punch them in the chest, sending them back. *'Rising Emperor' - + *'Ridicule' - + Kahn will taunt the opponent, saying "You suck!" or laughing, and will gain a slight AP boost. *'Air Emperor's Shield' - (Air) *'Air Mystic Choke' - + (Air) Kahn will only trap the opponent in a force field. They will remain immobile for 4-5 seconds. *'Air Rising Emperor' - + (Air) *'Wrath Hammer Attack' - + (Air) Kahn will slam his Wrath Hammer to the ground. (Throws) *'Grab and Punch' - or Shao Kahn lifts his opponent up with one hand and then punches their face, sending them sailing back *'It's Official' - A shortened version of his X-Ray move in MK (2011) *'Hammer Cut' - He sweeps the opponent's legs with his hammer (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Double Down' (Level 1): An edited version of his Fatality from Mortal Kombat (2011), Shao Kahn will rush forward and grab the opponent's torso, earning a kill, moving as if he ripped them in half. *'Animality' (Level 2): Shao Kahn turns into a three-headed hydra and can earn kills by biting the opponents or breathing fire. *'Finish Them!' (Level 3): All of the opponents are transported to Shao Kahn's colosseum where they are left in a stunned condition as a Mortal Kombat-styled HUD appears on the screen. An echoing voice says "FINISH THEM!" as big red letters appear with the same message. Shao Kahn is then given three choices indicated by the , , and buttons. ** will activate the Babality, transforming all opponents into infants, with a unique scene for each character. ** will activate the Fatality, which will make all characters fall into a pit of lava as Shao Kahn laughs. ** will activate the Friendship, which will make Johnny Cage appear, draw on a piece of paper, and then throw it at the screen, which reads, "To my favorite all-stars! -Johnny Cage." Quotes *When Selected: **"You dare challenge me?" **"I challenge you to Mortal Kombat!" **"I will finish you in a matter of seconds." *Prematch: **"Your world will end." *Item Pick-up: **"What is this?" **"Interesting." **"This will finish them." **"Bah. I don't require this weapon." *Using Double Down: **"Die!" *Using Animality: **"You WILL die!" *Using Finish Them!: **Announcer: "FINISH THEM!" *Finish Them! -Babality Chosen: **Announcer: "Shao Kahn Wins! Babality!" *Finish Them! -Fatality Chosen: **Announcer: "Flawless Victory! FATALITY!" *Finish Them! -Friendship Chosen: **Announcer: "Friendship! Friendship, friendship?! What?" *Successful KO: **"Hahahaha!" **"You suck!" **"Bow to me!" **"You're finished!" **"You were weak!" **"I am Shao Kahn, Konqueror of worlds!" **"You shall taste no victory!" **"Not even the Elder Gods pity you." **"Feel the wrath of Shao Kahn!" **"Feel the power of Shao Kahn!" **"Don't make me laugh." **"You will never win!" **"You will die, mortal!" **"Prepare to die!" **"You are pathetic!" **"Is that your best?" **"That was pathetic!" **"You weak, pathetic fool!" **"You are nothing!" **"It's official! You suck!" **"You're still trying to win?" *Respawn: **"Death cannot contain me!" **"I am not so easily killed." **"What have you done?!" **"Impossible!" **"I've returned, weaklings!" **"I will conqueror Earthrealm!" Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Shao Kahn crushes a skull and prepares to fight. Shao Kahn walks in and says, "Your world will end." Shao Kahn gets up from his throne and cracks his knuckles. He emerges from a portal and looks at the camera with an evil grin. Winning Screen Shao Kahn holds his hammer over his shoulder as a woman appears hugging his leg. Shao Kahn sits in his throne. He laughs triumphantly as he crosses his arms. The camera is focused on his face as lava is seen in the background and he laughs evilly. Losing Screen Shao Kahn explodes. Shao Kahn is pulled back into the Netherrealm through a portal. Shao Kahn is stunned as the screen says, "FINISH HIM!" Shao Kahn falls to his knees. Results Screen Victory: Shao Kahn sits on his throne. Loss: Shao Kahn is stunned in the same manner as any character in Mortal Kombat prior to a Fatality. Idle Animation Shao Kahn stands with his arms crossed and will occasionally laugh and point at the opponents. Costumes Konqueror of the Netherrealm Shao Kahn's default appearance as he appears in Mortal Kombat (2011). Deception Shao Kahn's alternate costume from Mortal Kombat: Deception. Dark Kahn Shao Kahn fused with Darkseid from Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe. Trivia *Shao Kahn is the only character who has a taunt for an attack. *Shao Kahn has appeared on every Sony console, save for the PlayStation 4. *Shao Kahn's Level 2 Super does not originate from the Mortal Kombat games as he has no definite Animality. Instead, it comes from the film, Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, which is roughly based off of the Mortal Kombat Trilogy. Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters